


Goodnight Darling

by SleepySaturn



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySaturn/pseuds/SleepySaturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lied when they told him that monsters weren't real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Darling

When he was little, his parents used to tell him to breathe and count to seven. They used to say that the monsters weren't real, and he'd never have to be alone. They promised he would be safe, that he'd find the light in this situation. They lied.

Every image is in vivid detail. For once, his mind has been bested in its best sport. Even the worst images conjured up by his twisted psyche are not match for the fear he feels ripping through his body. When he was younger, his little sister Hannah used to hold his hand, and promise that they weren't real. She lied. Instead, she became the monster. The sweet morning sunshine reduced to his night's worst terrors. He can feel her claws ripping into the skin at the back of his neck. The gravel and stone digs into his back as he is ripped along, twisting and turning till his sister brings him to what surely is his death.

It's not, instead it is timeless torture. Here, loneliness is at the highest caliber. He can feel his mind slipping, there's nothing to hold onto, there's no one. His mind twists to blame someone, something for the pain he feels. There's no one but him. He is the problem, he is the thing, he is the monster. Oh god, it's so quiet, it's so peaceful, there's not even the sound of water. There's nothing to hold on to, there's no one. Not even the words of Chris are touchable now. They're beyond use, the horrors of what he did twisting in his mind. It's all his fault. A faint memory pushes to the front of the horror. "We'll always be friends dude, we're bros!" He laughs hysterically. Chris had lied, he'd made sure that wasn't true anymore. 

He tries to kill himself, the blunt rock too dull to cut deep enough. If only he'd been worse. If only he'd yelled at Mike to kill him before Hannah dragged him away. If only he'd said worse things, and made someone hurt him, so he could make he wound worse, or had the fucking guts to blow his head out before any of this shit happened. If only he wasn't a coward. He can hear his sister's twisted mouths repeating the thoughts. He's stopped fighting them, their bodies become more and more distorted as time goes on. More teeth, less flesh, as if they're mimicking the monsters in the mines. He can almost feel their touch as they hit and scream at him. Their whispers to kill himself are almost bitter in his mind. He wishes he could. 

Reality twists and bends like the ground beneath him. He's floating on endless pain, his stomach an ocean of pain. Waves continuously coming back and hitting him with bone crushing pain. The rotting body of a stranger lists back in forth in his mind. He couldn't, he would never, but a voice that's not his own speaks over and over. You could, and you will. The thing slithers through his mind. It's spoken through his sisters' lips. Begging him to do it, to be a family again. He's screamed his voice hoarse arguing with the lies and truths that spill like magma from their twisted forms. They aren't his sisters anymore, they just, they just can't be, but they are.

The voice is screaming now, louder and louder and louder. It's almost like it knows he's going to die. After what seems like forever, he breaks. The voices deepen and higher. Telling him and telling him no. He can't take it anymore, he just can't. They lied when they said the monsters weren't real, they lied when they said they loved him. It's only the voice that tells the truth. He takes a step. His body screams in pain with every step, but it's the hunger and the voice that forces him to go. "I trust you, I trust you." He takes a bite.

**Author's Note:**

> After all the responses on my last I figured I should write a happy one.... It didn't work out.


End file.
